Tous les moyens sont bons
by Inrainbowz
Summary: Court OS. Holmes ferait tous pour que son docteur reste avec lui. Même des trucs vraiment stupide. Très soft Holmes/Watson


**Tous les moyens sont bons**

**Auteur :** Inrainbowz pour vous servir

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer **: Je n'ai rien inventé. Même leur penchant homo, c'est le film qui me l'a suggéré (vous allez pas me dire que vous y avez pas pensé ?). Sinon, les personnages en eux-même sont l'oeuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, qui ne devait pas penser à ça le jour où il les a crée... Enfin, qui sait ?

**Résumé :** OS. Sherlock Holmes est près à tous pour que son docteur reste avec lui, même aux choses les plus stupides.

**Note :** Mon deuxième One-Shot Holmes/Watson. Parce que je les adore, et qu'on a pas idée de se marier quand on a un détective aussi mignon dans la chambre d'à côté.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Bon dieu, Holmes, je peux savoir ce qui vous as pris de sauter de cette fenêtre ? »

Le détective fit une moue réellement surprise, comme si la question était totalement incongrue.

« Une simple erreur de calcul. Le sol ne semblait pas si loin, vu d'en haut.

-Nous étions au troisième étage !

-De quoi vous plaignez-vous ? Le sol malléable car boueux a amortit ma chute, je m'en sors avec quelques côtes fêlés, une légère commotion cérébrale et...

-Et un bras emplâtré pour un mois ! Vous êtes incorrigible...

-Allons mon ami, inutile de vous mettre dans tous vos états, il n'y a pas... mort d'homme, que je sache.

-Non, mais il s'en ait fallu de peu ! Vous finirez pas vous tuer à force de faire n'importe quoi !

-Ce constat semble vous chagrinez Watson.

-Mais évidemment ! Contrairement à vous, je tiens à votre vie, moi ! »

Dans son éclat de voix, le docteur s'était levé. Trop furieux pour rester immobile, il se mit à arpenter la chambre de long en large.

« Certes, mais vous tenez plus à Mary qu'à moi. »

Watson ne répondit pas immédiatement, pris d'un étrange doute quant à cette affirmation.

« Je peux savoir quel rapport cela a avec notre conversation ?

-Je ne trouve pas ça juste.

-Mais enfin de quoi est-ce que vous parlez...

-Moi, il n'y a personne auquel je tiens plus que vous. »

Pris de cours, le médecin ne trouva rien à répliquer. Que répondre à ça ? Le détective avait croisé les bars, la mine boudeuse.

« En tout cas, vos idioties retardent mon déménagement. Je ne peux pas vous laisser seul dans cet état. »

Il n'était probablement pas aussi agacé par cette nouvelle qu'il le prétendait, mais ça, Holmes n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Tout comme le médecin n'avait pas besoin de voir la mine satisfaite de son compagnon. Il resterait encore un mois au 221b Baker Street, et puis il partirait vivre avec sa future femme. N'est-ce pas ?

XxX

**3 mois plus tard**

« Non ? Vous annulez vos fiançailles ? Je ne peux pas y croire ! Mais enfin, pourquoi ? »

Watson aurait très bien pu, à cet instant, s'offrir le plaisir non négligeable de passer son détective et son ton faussement surpris par la fenêtre. Il en eut grandement l'envie, très brièvement, mais du finalement admettre que ce n'était pas nécessairement une si bonne idée.

« Bonne question Holmes, je vous laisse y réfléchir. »

Mary et lui avaient de trop nombreux sujets de mésententes qui s'étaient multipliés ces derniers mois. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Holmes, sitôt remis de sa chute du troisième étage, s'était empressé de multiplier tout à fait fortuitement blessures et maladies en tout genre, forçant le docteur pas vraiment réticent à rester s'occuper de lui. Ce n'était pas lié non plus aux quelques fois où, complètement ivre, le détective l'avait supplié comme un enfant de ne pas le laisser seule avec cette logeuse démoniaque. Et c'était bien sûr encore moins dû au fait que Holmes avait pris l'habitude de venir se glisser en douce dans le lit du docteur en pleine nuit et rarement parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Ça n'avait rien à voir. Ils avaient juste des problèmes conjugaux. Aucun rapport avec le détective fantasque.

« Non vraiment, je ne vois pas. »

Watson leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré. Il devait vraiment être masochiste, au final. Ou juste amoureux.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**Je les kiffe trop ces deux-là. Enfin voilà, un autre petit One-Shot de fait ! **_Tu adores ça avoue. _**Tant que je suis planqué derrière mon écran, je peux publier ce que je veux, ça me fait pas peur !**_ Par contre pour ce qui est de faire lire aux gens que tu connais..._** Glps, parle pas de truc qui font peur... Non mais sérieux, t'avoueras que Watson est carrément mieux avec Holmes !**_ Bien sûr, c'est évident. _**La vache, pour une fois qu'on est d'accord !

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
